Undeniable Things
by birojo
Summary: Drakken escapes from prison and seeks vengeance on Kim for foiling his best plan and chance for global conquest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible and all associated characters. I just placed them in my little story.

Undeniable Things

A high security prison at an undisclosed location is illuminated by the moonlight. Sitting a top the four watchtowers are several search lights while vigilant armed prison guards dressed in grey uniforms keep watch over the prison. Down below more armed guards accompanied by germen shepherds patrol around the outside of the prison. Along the cement prison walls barred windows decorate their surfaces and the moonlight floods a particular prison cell. A figure in the shadows, who is dressed in a light orange jumpsuit with identification numbers on both the front and back, rants while its cellmate tries to sleep.

Figure: "It was perfect. How could my plan have failed? I had done the research, obtained the necessary technology, and came up with the perfect means of delivery for my cybertronic robots. Every vital piece strategically placed in order for my goal of world domination to become reality. Then she fouled up my plans like she always has done time and time again. Even when I found her weakness, she still managed to rise up and defeat me. Well, no more! From this moment on, I vow to deliver payback on that meddling teen hero Kim Possible for foiling my perfect scheme for global power!"

A pillow thrown by the frustrated angry person trying to sleep, flies into the figure's face hidden in the shadows. Shego, dressed in a similar inmate uniform as her loud, obnoxious cellmate, sits up on her bed. Her bloodshot eyes reveal that she desperately needs sleep.

Shego: "Would you shut up! I am trying to sleep! I begged for another cellmate, but no I get stuck with you. Argh, this is definitely cruel punishment."

The figure steps into the blue moonlight, which highlights his blue skinned face, and reveals itself as Dr. Drakken.

Drakken: "Shego! My most brilliant plan and it failed because of that redheaded do gooder and her sidekick clown, Stoppable. I just can't let that go. I won't let that go. They will pay! When I get…"

Shego: "Ahem."

Drakken: "When we get out of here I will unleash vengeance upon them. They will wish they never met me."

Shego: "I'm beginning to wish I never met you. (a pause and then in an uninterested tone) So what will you do?"

Drakken: "Well, I … ah …um…"

Shego: "You haven't figured out what you're going to do have you?"

Drakken: "Did I not say when we get out of this prison I will have my vengeance. Anyway, I have been using my incredible genius to devise a way for our 'early parole'."

Shego: "I hope you have some other means other than using your 'best weapon'."

Drakken: "My best weapon? The authorities confiscated most of my weapons of doom and my little diablos are all but useless without…"

Shego: (very irritated) "I was talking about me."

Drakken, frighten slightly because he knows Shego can and would hurt him very easily in a restful state, backs away a little since he is very aware that Shego is not in a particularly well rested mood.

Drakken: "Oh… ah… yes. Yes, you certainly are my best weapon. Don't know what I would do without you, Shego."

Shego: "Got that right."

Drakken: (more relaxed) "Besides, my plan on getting out of here doesn't involve you…" (under his breath) "at least not directly."

Shego: "What was that?"

Drakken: "Oh, nothing." (recollects himself) "As you know, Shego, I have been in contact with someone on the outside."

Shego: "You mean someone besides your mommy."

Drakken: (slightly irritated) "Yes, someone besides my mother."

Shego: "How is Mama Lipski? She must have been very upset to know that her precious little Drew is a mad scientist bent on world domination and not a radio doctor."

Drakken: "She wouldn't stop blaming herself. Every time we talk it's always 'where did I go wrong' or 'I blame myself for this' or 'I should have been more nurturing'."

Shego: "Ah… Dr. D?"

Drakken: "What? Oh right, where was I?"

Shego: "Someone on the outside…"

Drakken: "Yes, I carefully instructed this individual on where he could find a special project I had develop but not yet implemented, one of my weapons that the authorities never found because it was hidden in a remote area in the Amazon Rain Forest, an aerial assault vehicle of such destructive capabilities that could easily get us out of here, the Doomcopter."

Shego: (amused) "The Doomcopter?"

Drakken: "The name is a work in progress, all right. The important thing is that we can use it to escape this horrid prison with its Thursday meat surprise." (holding his stomach while making a sick expression on his face) "I still feel slightly nauseous from last week's meat surprise." (stands erect and with a confident air) "But tonight we will say goodbye to all this. Then Kim Possible will be sorry she ever heard of Dr. Drakken! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Shego: "A yeah, Doc, couple of questions."

Drakken: "Haaa…. What? Shego, I was in the moment. How many times do you have to interrupt this? You know this is one of my favorite parts."

Shego: "All too well. First, if this "Doomcopter" is so amazing, why didn't you use it before?"

Drakken: "Well… because there were a few minor problems with it."

Shego: "You couldn't get it to fly could you?"

Drakken: (angry and irritated) "Among other things."

Shego: "Which brings up the next question, who is this individual that you sent to retrieve the Doomcopter? (a pause) What a stupid name."

Drakken: "Shego! I like to see you name a few things. It isn't as easy as the concept sounds."

Shego: "That's why you're the mad genius."

Drakken: (gritted teeth and infuriated) "Grrrrr!" (regains some composure) "This individual is most highly qualified to make the Doom… er… assault helicopter operational and get us out of here to seek our vengeance on Kim Possible!" (a pause)

Shego: "What, no villainous laugh?"

Drakken: (holding his stomach again) "I think the effects of the meat surprise are coming back."

Shego: "Okay, too much information. So who is this qualified individual and when is he going to get us out of here? More importantly, why would he help you?"

Drakken: (still holding his stomach while bending over trying not to throw up all over the cell floor) "Hold on." ( he takes a few breaths until he feels better) "What were the questions again?"

Shego: "Who? When? Why?"

Drakken: (recomposed) "The identity of our liberator will be shortly revealed in a few moments because the when is right now."

Suddenly, an ever growing rumble begins to approach the prison. Inside their prison cell, Drakken and Shego struggle to keep their balance as an evil smile forms on Drakken' s face and a wicked, villainous laugh escapes from his lips.

Drakken: "Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Shego: "Guess you feel better."

Outside the prison several enhanced monster trucks begin their attack. Each wall crumbles as each truck crashes though a wall. The prison alarms sound and compete with the trucks' engines to dominate the night air. The trucks lay an enormous amount of destruction upon the prison that several inmates are freed from their cells, while the screams of guards and the barks of dogs follow at their heels. The guards, who are preoccupied with fleeing from the trucks, and apprehending the escaping inmates, fail to see an enhanced helicopter approaching the prison. It hovers in front of Drakken's and Shego's cell and a laser beam fires from the laser cannon lowering out of its compartment on the helicopter's bottom. The barred window and most of the wall surrounded it crash into the cell while its inhabitants stand out of the way of the blast. A huge hole fills the space of where the window once resided in and a rope latter drop into the cell. Drakken grabs the latter and begins to climb up. Shego quickly follows him up the latter. The helicopter quickly ascends into the night sky and leaves the smoking rumble that once was a high security prison. Drakken and Shego climb into the helicopter.

Drakken: "What do you thing of me now, Shego?"

Shego: "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Drakken: (ponders about it) "No not really."

The pilot and their liberator presses a button, which activates the auto pilot, jumps out of the pilot's sit and begins to do an air guitar.

Pilot: "Ayaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shego: "Oh, don't tell me."

The pilot removes his helmet and reveals himself as Motor Ed wearing his standard sleeveless blue shirt, jeans, and black boots.

Motor Ed: "Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah! Now that totally rocked, seriously."

Shego: "Your cousin Eddie? Most qualified individual?"

Drakken: "Eddie's unique gift with engines is what qualifies him."

Shego: "And why would he help you?"

Drakken: "We're family, Shego, and family watch…"

Motor Ed: "Dude, that's not why I busted you out of the pen. I helped out because of this gorgeous babe's offer you told me about."

He places his arm around Shego and draws her closer to him. Shego removes Motor Ed's arm and with ease throws him down to the helicopter's metal floor with a judo throw. She tosses an angry, questioning look to Drakken.

Shego: "My offer?"

Motor Ed picks himself off the floor. Drakken sees Motor Ed beginning to answer Shego's question and waves his hands in the air behind Shego in order to signal Ed to shut up, but he misses the message.

Motor Ed: "Yeah, seriously. Drew told me that you would so go on a totally rocking date with yours truly if I help you out. I said yeah after that, seriously. Oh, I would have sprung you out of the slammer sooner but Drew here never told me that this ride couldn't fly. Minor problems, seriously, dude, that was so bogus. It totally threw off my schedule making this thing rock. I have my own rocking plans for total mayhem you know, seriously."

By now Shego's anger is on the verge of erupting and being unleashed upon Drakken with effects rivaling the apocalypse in pain and destruction. Drakken, filled with fear, begins to back away from Shego with his hands and arms in front of him. He stumbles and falls on his backside. He quickly gets on his knees and pleads for mercy.

Drakken: "Oh, please Shego, I was desperate. I… I… I'm allergic to pain! Oh, please don't!"

Motor Ed approaches Shego nonchalantly.

Motor Ed: "So are we like on because I know this totally awesome sushi bar that totally rocks, seriously."

Shego's anger erupts. She grabs Motor Ed and flings him out of the helicopter.

Motor Ed: "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Motor Ed falls for a few moments and lands in the middle of a lake. He disappears underneath the water's surface for a few moments. Then he quickly breaks the surface and begins to do a furious air guitar.

Motor Ed: "Man, now I know I'm in love. Ayaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Back in the helicopter, Shego grabs Drakken by the collar. Drakken closes his eyes, preparing for the worst pain he has ever experience. A few moments pass and Shego calms down. She lets go of Drakken, while a sigh escapes her lips. Puzzled, Drakken looks up at her.

Shego: "You have better have a great plan to get payback on little Miss Perfect or I swear…"

Drakken: "Oh, it will be good. Kim Possible won't ever interfere with mine… I mean… our plans ever again." (a big, nervous smile forms on his face)

Shego: "Good."

Shego then walks over to the pilot's seat, disengages the autopilot, and begins to fly the helicopter. Drakken approaches the copilot's seat slowly with caution and gently seats in it. Shego, her mood, although still bad, becomes pleasant relative to her mood a minute or so ago.

Shego: "So where are we going?"

Drakken, sensing this change in her mood, begins to return to his usual normalcy.

Drakken: "To the lair in Brazil where we will gather the supplies we need, then, to Middleton where we will begin to seek vengeance on Kim Possible. She may be all that now, but when we're done with her, there will be nothing left. Ha, ha, h…"

Shego: "Don't."

Drakken: (timidly) "Okay."

The helicopter flies toward the horizon as the stars and moon decorate the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The freezing wind raced across the snow, and ice covered the landscape of northern Greenland. The sun's ray poured out upon the land in a futile attempt to penetrate the snow and ice and reach the hidden, hard ground. Everything appeared still even though the wind danced upon the flat plains of this boring locale from time to time.

Suddenly a lone figure walks along the snow with a determined goal in mind. The slim figure wears plum snow pants, a dark pink ski jacket, a pair of spiked snow boots, ski goggles, dark pink gloves, a blue snow cap on her head, and a white scarf, which trails behind her along with the strands of red hair sticking out of her snow cap as she moves against the wind. The Kimmunicator begins to go off. Kim Possible reaches into her pocket, pulls it out, and answers it.

Kim: "Go, Wade."

Wade, wearing a blue t-shirt, appears on the kimmunicator's screen. Only his upper body and a computer keyboard can be seen.

Wade: "I triangulated the location of the solar amplifier using the GPS satellites. It should just be over the rise."

Kim: "Thanks Wade."

Wade: "No problem, Kim. Just be careful. This machine has not been fully tested by the developing scientists before it was stolen. There's no telling what could happen if it is operated improperly."

Kim: "Considering who stole it, the possibility of improper operation is close to definite."

Wade: "Hey, where's Ron?"

Kim: (looks behind her) "Oh, he's bringing up the rear. Bye, Wade."

She turns off the kimmunicator and places it into her snow pant pocket. A long distance behind her a figure wearing a blue parka, green snow pants, spiked snow boots, green mittens, and a snow cap trudges along Kim's trail. He wears his hood over his head while he pants and huffs as he closes the distance between himself and Kim. Upon reaching her, Ron collapses at her feet from exhaustion. Rufus, Ron's faithful naked mole rat, jumps out of his parka pocket. Wearing a blue scarf and snow cap, Rufus tries to revive his owner by nudging Ron's shoulder. Kim, with a worried, loving expression upon her face, bends on her knees next to Ron and does the same.

Kim: "Ron, are you all right."

Ron: "Five more minutes mom."

Kim: (with a lighthearted and sarcastic tone) "Just what every girlfriend wants to hear from her devoted boyfriend."

She helps him slowly get to his feet. Rufus climbs up his leg and hops back into his parka pocket.

Ron: (in a tired, whiney voice) "How much farther do we have to go?"

Kim: "Just over this rise."

They quietly approach the rise and peer over it to see a large machine with solar panels on top of it, control buttons and instruments on its side, and a large rod with rings around it at its narrow end. The duo spot a round, stocky figure come into view when he steps out from behind the machine. They can clearly see that the figure is wearing a large parka, snow pants, gloves, a green beret, and a kilt around his waist. He carries with him a large instruction manual, which he struggles to comprehend.

Kim: "There's the solar amplifier."

Ron: "And Killigan, who stole it because…"

Kim: "No doubt to melt the snow and ice around here in order to build some golf course."

Ron: "Hmmm. Now that doesn't sound so bad. I mean Greenland could use a little more green and a lot less white."

Rufus: (popping out of Ron's pocket) "Ah-huh."

Kim: "If Killigan melts all the snow and ice, then we're looking at a major amount of water that could flood the local sea ports, not to mention raise the sea level and put all the coastal cities around the world in some serious jeopardy."

Ron: "Okay, KP, what's the plan?"

Kim: "I'll go for the amplifier and try to disable it before Killigan starts it." (peers over at Duff Killigan who appears frustrated as he examines the manual) "Which, judging by Killigan's demeanor, I have about a week. Ron, you…"

Ron: "… distract him."

Kim places a quick kiss on his lips.

Kim: "Love you."

Ron smiles and they go in opposite directions. Ron, with stealth, approaches Duff Killigan from behind while Kim quietly gets into position. She then waves to Ron, signaling that she's ready. Ron begins to make a snowball, but experiences some difficulty in forming it because of his mittens.

Ron: "Aw, man."

Rufus jumps out of Ron's pocket and begins to form several snowballs in a rapid blur. Then he hands one to Ron.

Ron: "Thanks buddy."

Killigan: (unaware of Ron or Kim) "Grr. I cannot make heads nor tails of these instructions. How am I going to make this ice box into the second greatest golf course if I cannot operate this bloody solar whosits? I should have taken one of those nerds in the lab when I stole it or at least asks how to turn it on." (a snowball zooms pass him) "What the…?"

Duff Kiligan turns around and his face meets a snowball.

Ron: "Booyah! Direct hit!"

Killigan: (holding his eye, clearly in pain) "Owww! That was an ice ball you buffoon! Don't you know any snowball fight etiquette? You don't throw an ice ball. Someone could get hurt."

Ron: "Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to."

Rufus: "Sorry."

Duff Killigan recovers and quickly pulls out several golf balls and a seven iron.

Killigan: "Unfortunately for you, lad, I mean this."

Duff Killigan begins to swing and launches golf ball after golf ball at Ron and Rufus.

Ron: "Ahhhh! Exploding golf balls!"

Ron grabs Rufus and begins to run out of the way just as the golf balls land and explode, leaving small craters in the ice and snow. Duff Killigan continues his golf ball assault and fury upon Ron, who barely evades them as snow and ice debris shower upon him. One golf ball goes wild, landing thirty yards in front of Ron and explodes. Ron stops in his tracks.

Ron: "Whoa, that was, like, one of the most inaccurate golf shots ever."

Killigan: (clearly disappointed to have hit such a bad golf shot) "It's this parka. It's restricting my backswing. I knew I should have gone with layers instead of this oversized coat but I'm getting a feel for it now."

Duff Killigan resumes his golf ball barrage upon Ron who dodges and runs out of their descending paths. As Ron preoccupies the mad Scottish golfer, Kim, with stealthy agility and quickness, makes her way to the solar amplifier. She bends down to open a small compartment at the machine's base. Inside she sees a set of blue and red wires that alternate down a row. The Kimmunicator beeps in her pant pocket and she quickly pulls it out to answer it.

Kim: "All right Wade, what do I do?"

Wade: "Cross the blue and red wires. That should prevent the stored solar energy from being fed into the firing apparatus."

Kim reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a wire cutter and pliers. She quickly performs the task of crossing the wires.

Kim: "Done."

Just at that moment, Ron slips on an ice patch and breaks his fall with his face. Rufus gets throw up into the air and lands several feet from Ron, his head buried in the snow. Rufus quickly pulls his head out and shakes the snow off his head. Horror fills his face when he sees that Ron has become a sitting duck and Duff Killigan setting up for his last shot.

Killigan: "Well, lad looks like your tee time is up."

Ron: "Uh-oh!"

Killigan takes his backswing up to its mid-point when Kim makes her presence known.

Kim: "Hey, Killigan!"

Killigan loses his focus and stops his backswing in mid-swing. He turns around to face the all too familiar voice with an upset and frustrated look on his face.

Killigan: "In the middle of my backswing?"

Kim: I know you were having trouble with this earlier but think fast.

Kim simultaneously throws her pliers at Killigan's golf ball and somersaults to safety.

Killigan: "Oh, snap!"

The pliers strike the golf ball and it explodes in Killigan's face. Launched into the air, Killigan becomes a stocky, round, Scottish version of a javelin. He hits the snow headfirst; his lower body sticking straight out of the snow. After a few moments, he begins to move his legs in the air in a futile attempt to set himself upright. By now Kim helps Ron up and hugs him. Ron returns the action with a smile.

Ron: "What was that for?"

Kim: "Can't a girl hug her guy without having a reason?"

Ron: "Yes, but she can also kiss him for no reason too."

Kim: "Oh is that true?"

She pulls his hood back, places her hands on both sides of Ron's face and draws him closer to her until their lips meet for a deep kiss. Rufus just watches and soaks up the scene with a happy, dreamy expression on this face.

Killigan: (voice muffled) "Will somebody get me out of here! I can't feel anything above my kilt!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sign outside Middleton High reads in large red letters, "Global Warming: It's Real People." Inside, Kim places her books into her locker after a normal day of classes. She wears usual outfit consisting of a green tank top, blue pants, and white sneakers. Suddenly the monitor inside her locker turns on and Wade appears on the screen.

Kim: "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade: "Just a follow up on the Killigan case. The scientists at the Alternate Energy Research Division are grateful that you recovered the solar amplifier before anything bad happened to it or by it."

Kim: "No big. I'm just glad Killigan couldn't figure out how to start the amplifier before Ron and I stopped him."

Wade: "I also want to give you a heads up on a possible prison break."

Kim: "Possible as in will occur?"

Wade: "Possible as in might have occurred. I'm still checking on the net but I'm getting some info or at this point rumors of some dramatic prison break out of a high security, secret prison where some of the worst criminals are locked. I'll get back to you when or if I find out anything more about this."

Kim: "Thanks Wade."

Wade disconnects and the monitor's screen goes black. Kim picks up her backpack, throws it over her shoulder, and closes her locker. At that moment, Monique, wearing a red dress with black shoes and a black belt, walks up.

Kim: (smiles) "Hey Monique."

Monique: "Hi, Kim."

Moniquesmiles back and has an eager look of anticipation on her face.

Monique: "So, spill, girl, how did my favorite couple spend their evening?"

Kim: "Oh, you know, dinner, movie, preventing an evil Scottish golfer from inadvertently flooding most of the coastal cities of the world in his mad attempt to design the ultimate golf course. Of course, that's all cake compared with tonight."

Monique: "Tonight's the night?"

Kim: "Tonight's the night."

Ron approaches from behind the two girls. He wears his short sleeve, red shirt over his long sleeve, black shirt, kaki cargo pants, and white sneakers. He pops some chips from the snack size chip bag he carries into his mouth. Rufus stands on his shoulder and Ron hands him a chip or two while he continues to eat the contents of the bag.

Monique: "Hey, Ron, ready for tonight?"

Ron: "Oh, yeah. I was born ready. I am so totally ready."

Kim: "You have no clue about tonight do you?"

Ron: "Not a one."

Kim: (irritated) "Well let me clue you in. Tonight, you are coming to my house for dinner."

Ron: "Oh, that. No big, it's not like I haven't eaten dinner at your house before."

Kim: "Oh, this is big. Before, you were just Ron my best friend. Now, you're Ron my best friend slash boyfriend. My parents or more specifically my dad view you very differently now. He wants to have a talk with you."

Rufus gasps in horror.

Ron: "What's the deal? Your Dad and I are tight. He knows me."

Kim: "No offense, Ron but your words don't fill me with confidence."

Monique: "I don't see why you're freaking out here, Kim? Think positive. Of all the guys you could be dating that might give your parents concern, Ron's not one of them. Now, I'm going to say three words that I normally don't say together. Ron is right. You have nothing to worry about."

Kim: "You guys are probably right. I'm making a mountain out of a molehill. No wait, I'm making a mountain out of nothing. There is no molehill here."

Ron places his arm around Kim's shoulders as the three begin to walk down the hall. Rufus climbs down into Ron's pant pocket.

Ron: "Hey, it's going to be okay. You're probably on edge because you're constantly fighting evil and saving the world. Pessimism and uptightness can only result. Add to that the outage of your phone service and some irritable and irrational reactions from my KP are only inevitable."

Monique: "When are you going to get that fixed? If it was me, being on edge and irritability would be the least of my reactions."

Kim: "The phone company said there is nothing wrong and that we should have service. They're sending someone to our house to see if the problem is with us, which would not be surprising concerning the tweebs and their experiments. It just doesn't seem likely, though. Usually, there would be more to it: a fire, an explosion, a nuclear holocaust, anything that involved the fire department and the paramedics. It's so weird."

Ron: "Kim?"

Kim: "I know. It's probably nothing major."


	4. Chapter 4

High atop Mount Middleton, a large steel structure with three towers looks down on the city with an air of contempt. Behind its massive walls relates stories of humiliating defeats that now fuel an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. A figure wears a protective mask as it works on a huge, unfinished instrument using a blowtorch. The figure also wears a blue jumpsuit with black boots, black gloves, and a black belt. It stops its welding to admire its work when something approaches it from behind. Taking off the mask, the figure turns around.

Drakken: (startled) "Ahhhhhh!" (seeing who it is) "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" (grabs his chest as he clams down)

A middle aged, rather plump man wearing jeans, brown boots, and a shirt with Phone Company printed on the back flicks a switch and the whole room becomes illuminated. The room contains a large super computer, many unfinished, damaged, or destroyed projects, a group of deactivated syntro drones, and the device Drakken was working on.

Man: "Hey, I can't help it if you have absolutely no awareness of your surroundings."

Drakken: "I was welding. I have to have an intense focus otherwise a repeat of a certain incident involving a welding torch and myself might occur again."

Man: "Oh yeah, that was when you welded your…"

Drakken: "We also agreed not to mention it ever again."

Man: "I don't recall ever making such an agreement."

Drakken: "Grrrr! Did you finish the job?"

Man: "Of course I did. I planted all those advance listening devices around the entire house."

The man touches his belt and his figure begins to distort. Shego, wearing her green and black jumpsuit, matching boots, and gloves, emerges from the distortion. She has a small circular device attached to her belt.

Shego: "We will be able to hear everything that little Miss perfect says in her own home and within a radius of ten feet outside her house. Also, here's your scanner thing."

She hands it to Drakken, who grabs it and looks at the information it holds.

Drakken: "Excellent." ( an evil smile appears on his face) "Now it begins. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Shego: "Uh yeah… if you need me I'll be working on my tan."

Drakken: "Ha, ha… Oh yes. Fine. Whatever. I'll just finish up here. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Shego, sighing, leaves the room as Drakken continues his villainous laughter as the first part of his plan goes into motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim sits on her bed as she waits for Ron to come over. She changed her outfit and now wears a plum long sleeved shirt, deep blue jeans, and her white sneakers. She stares at her clock. A concern thought about tonight pops in her head. She quickly ignores it. Kim recalls her earlier conversion with Ron and Monique and relaxes. _They're right. Tonight's going to be fine. _She readjusts her sitting position and rubs her shoulder.

When she came home this afternoon, the phone repair man hip checked her as he was leaving, which caused her to hit the wall hard. The man apologized but Kim couldn't help but get the feeling that he didn't really mean it and meant to bump into her. She also couldn't shake the vibe that something about the man reminded her of something. It was a feeling she experienced ever time she faced Shego. _Extremely Weird. _

Suddenly, the kimmunicator beeps.

Kim: "Please Wade, not tonight."

Wade: "Oh, tonight's the night."

Kim: "Don't get me started. I'm so trying not to expect the worst but I just can't shake it. Have I just been fighting evil villains so long that I can only expect the worst? I mean this is just a dinner with my family and Ron. And yet something just doesn't feel right."

Wade: "Well, Kim I don't know what to tell you."

Kim: "Just tell me who and where."

Wade: "The who is Motor Ed and the where is the top secret, security prison that I told you about this afternoon."

Kim: "You mean the rumors are true and Motor Ed broke out of Prison."

Wade: "No, more like broke into prison. He built advanced monster trucks and used them to total the place resulting in several inmates receiving an early parole. Global Justice arrived a little too late but was able to end their rampage. The drivers were interrogated and divulged that it was Motor Ed's plan to attack the prison. He just didn't tell them why."

Kim: "The only logical reason to attack a prison is to break someone out. But we're talking about Motor Ed here so normal logic might not apply in this case. Still, Wade check who was incarcerated at that prison."

Wade: "I'm on it but since Global Justice took over the task of recapturing the escaped inmates, it might take some time to get those names. They have beefed up their firewalls since the last time I hacked into their data base."

Kim: "Do what you can, Wade." (door bell rings) "That has to be Ron."

Wade: "I'm sure you won't need it but good luck. Just in case."

Kim: "Thanks Wade."

Kim disconnects her connection with Wade, places the kimmunicator into her pant pocket, and heads downstairs to answer the door. Tim and Jim, Kim's little twin brothers, beat her to it.

Tim and Jim: (unison) "We got it."

They open the door to find a worried, nervous Ron standing in front of them. He wears the same outfit he wore in school. The twins soak up the sight before them.

Tim: "What's up with you Ron?"

Jim: "Maybe this is what happens when guys start to date Kim."

Kim arrives and is startled to see Ron has become a nervous wreck. He is sweating and an air of overwhelming dread surrounds him.

Kim: "All right tweebs, help mom set the table."

Jim: "What did you do to him?"

Kim: "I said go."

Tim: "Maybe we should. She might do the same thing to us."

Kim: "Oh, I'll do a lot worst if you don't go."

Jim and Tim: (unison) "Fine."

The tweebs leave and Kim turns to Ron.

Kim: "What is…"

Ron: "The matter? I'll tell you what the matter is. Tonight I'm having dinner for the first time with my girlfriend's parents. What if I totally blow it and make a complete idiot out of myself?" (steps inside) "This night is big, no huge, no gigantically enormous."

Kim: "Dial down the drama, Ron. What happened between now and this afternoon?"

Ron: "I began to think, which by the way gave me a headache. You were right Kim."

Kim: "Can't argue with that."

Ron: "Hello, still getting to the point here. Anyway, you were right. This dinner is not like any dinner I have had before with the Possibles. Before, I was your best friend but now I'm your boyfriend. I mean how could I have possibly thought this night wouldn't be different. Your dad wants to talk with me, not as your dad to your best friend but as your dad to your boyfriend. Aw, man your dad wants to talk with me. What if he doesn't approve? You're the best thing in my life. I just can lose" (gasps) "you." (gasps) "Ru" (gasps) "fus!" (gasps)

Ron begins to hyperventilate and Rufus pops out of his pant pocket and hands him a paper bag that Ron begins to breathe into until he calms down.

Kim: "Ron, my dad isn't going to disapprove of us. He just feels it's his fatherly duty to talk with the guy who's in my heart. Ron I love you and you won't lose me."

Ron: (a little relaxed and smiles a little) "I love you too, Kim."

Kim wraps her arms around Ron's neck and rests her head on his shoulder. Ron embraces her with one arm around her back and his other hand behind her head. He caress her hair as they soak up the moment with their eyes closed. The tweebs watch the entire scene behind a corner.

Jim: "Aw, man I think I'm going to be sick."

Still in the hug, Kim removes one arm from Ron's neck and points to the dinner table without removing her head from Ron's shoulder or opening her eyes to look at them.

Jim and Tim: (unison) "Fine."

They proceed to the table while Mr. Possible, wearing a tie, a white, dress shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes, walks in and sees Kim and Ron still in their embrace.

Mr. Possible: (coughs) "Am I interrupting anything?"

The couple quickly disengages and Ron gently pushes Kim away to arm length distance with his hands still holding her by her arms. Ron looks toward Mr. Possible and gives him a big smile with a nervous chuckle. Both blush.

Mr. Possible: "Just wanted to tell you dinner is ready."

Kim: (still collecting herself) "Okay, Dad. Come on Ron."

Ron: "Right behind you KP. Man, overreacting makes a man hungry."

Kim and Ron head toward the table when Mr. Possible places his hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him.

Mr. Possible: "Kimmie cub, you go on ahead. I need a little word with Ronald."

Kim gives Ron a reassuring smile which he returns. She then leaves Ron and Mr. Possible to themselves.

Ron: "So, what's up Mr. Dr. P."

Mr. Possible: "Ah, Ronald." (points down toward the ground where Rufus stands next to Ron's foot) "I would really like it if it were just the two of us."

Ron: "What you have to say to me you can say in front of Rufus. Ahhh,… that is if you don't mind Mr. Dr. P sir."

Mr. Possible: "All right, I guess. Anyway, I want to discuss your new relationship with my Kimmie, get some things out in the open, and address some concerns."

Ron: "Ooookaaay."

Ron signals Rufus to hand him the paper bag because he begins to feel another panic attack coming. Rufus hands him the bag.

Mr. Possible: "First off, I just want to say that of all the young men my precious Kimmie cub could be dating…"

Ron begins to gasps and hyperventilates. He places the paper bag in front of his mouth and begins to quickly take breathes.

Mr. Possible: "Are you all right, Ronald?"

Ron: (talks while bag is still in front of his face) "Just a little panic attack, sir. I'll be okay or not depending on where this conversation goes."

Mr. Possible: "Ronald, were you concern about me disapproving of you for my Kim? I'm touched that you hold my opinion in such high regard."

Ron: (removes the paper bag from his mouth) "Will that have any bearing on whether this conversation goes in my favor?"

Mr. Possible: "Hmmm. I don't think so."

Ron: "Oh, well in that case…" (begins to breathe into the paper bag again)

Mr. Possible: "You don't need to worry, Ronald. What I'm trying to say is that of all the young men Kim could be dating, I'm glad it's you."

Ron stops his quick breathing while Rufus, dreading to hear the worst, now listens attentively.

Mr. Possible: "This isn't just from me. Mrs. Possible approves more than I do. You see, if it were up to me I would barricade my Kimmie cub in her room and never let her out; thus, insuring that she would never start dating. But she isn't my little girl anymore. This is just another milestone on her journey to adulthood and away from me and her mother. I have to accepted it. She's growing into a beautiful young woman. I'm sure you noticed…"

Ron: "Noticed? I… ah… haven't… I mean I have… but I wouldn't… I mean…"

Ron gasps and begins to breathe into the paper bag again.

Mr. Possible: "Boy, Ronald, you are uptight. Let's just focus on the fact that I approve. That seemed to calm your nerves a little." (places his hand on Ron's shoulder to reassure him) "Relax, Ronald."

Ron begins to calm down and removes the bag from his face.

Mr. Possible: "There you go."

Ron: "Thanks Mr. P. I think I'm calm down now."

Mr. Possible: "Your welcome, Ronald. Now, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Ron: "I hear that."

Rufus: "Ah-huh."

The two begin to walk toward the dinner table together. Mr. Possible drapes his arm around Ron's shoulders when he stops causing Ron to stop his progress.

Mr. Possible: "Oh, one more thing." (in a calm voice) "Remember what I said during that whole modulator incident involving a probe, deep space, a black hole, and you breaking my Kimmie Cub's heart?"

Ron: "Ummm… yeah."

Mr. Possible: "Well, it still applies. Got it?"

Ron: (slightly taken aback and in a mousey voice) "Got it."

Mr. Possible: (in a cheery voice) "Good! Now what smells delicious? I must say Honey; you outdid yourself with this one."

Mr. Possible proceeds to the dinner table, leaving Ron standing alone. Ron still absorbs the threat or promise when Kim walks up.

Kim: "Are you all right, Ron?"

Ron: (still speaking in a mousey voice) "Never been better. Rufus."

Rufus hands Ron the paper bag and Ron begins to breathe into the paper bag. After a while, Kim and Ron join the rest of the Possibles for a pleasant dinner and evening, unaware that other sets of prying, eager ears overhear everything that is said throughout the house that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside his Mount Middleton lair, Drakken and Shego finish eavesdropping on the conversations that occurred within the Possible house using the covert listen devices.

Shego planted throughout the house during her brief impersonation as a phone company repair man using the holographic imager device she wore. Using a high powered optical fiber disrupter, it was easy to temporarily sabotage the phone service at the Possible house. Once more, it allowed Shego time to enter a teenager's abode within her parent's house, her room. Shego rummaged through Kim's closet in order to ridicule Kim's fashion sense when she stumbled upon a metal door that only opened using a palm scanner. Instinctively, Shego knew something valuable laid hidden behind it. Using powder from her compact, and one of Kim's coats, Shego opened the door to reveal Kim's new suit she used in her last encounter against her. Using Drakken's scanner, she scanned the suit. Soon, all the secrets it possessed would now be able to be unlocked by Dr. Drakken, hopefully. Shego closed the door, removed any evidence of her snooping, and continued planting Drakken's bugs throughout the rest of the house.

Now the evil duo had to absorb the information they acquired through unethical means in order for their desire for vengeance on Kim Possible to come into fruition.

Shego: "Well, now that is very interesting. Looks like Kimmie cub has a new flame."

Drakken: "Indeed. Oh the possibilities. And you ridiculed my plan to seek vengeance on Kim Possible."

Shego: "Ah, Doc, you haven't told me your plan so how could I ridicule it?"

Drakken: "Oh, right. Jumped the gun there. Anyway, We…"

Shego: "Oh, wait don't tell me. We, and when you say we you mean I, will kidnap Possible's new beau whereby he will act as bait. Then, you develop some sort of gizmo to take out Kimmie's new treads and we take her out before she knows what hit her. If this is anywhere close to what you plan to do then let me tell you I'm beginning to regret not sending you free falling at ten thousand feet without a parachute for setting me up with your Cousin Ed."

She holds up her glowing right hand.

Drakken: "Oh, Shego, will you let it go. That was in the past. Its time to focus on the now and I just want to make things clear. I was desperate. He asked what was in it for him. I had to offer him something. The man clearly has issues because he turned down my offer of advance weapons and machinery."

Shego: (Incredulously) "Really?"

Drakken: "Well, all right, he turned down the offer of my own personally built advance weapons and machinery."

Shego: "Makes more sense."

Drakken: (a little annoyed) "Yes, well the point I'm trying to get at here is that can we let bygones be bygones and forget who set a date with who without telling the other who in order to escape from prison."

He gives her a pouting puppy dog look.

Shego: "All right, I'll let it go if you never use that face ever again."

Drakken: (smiling) "Deal! Now, on to my second point, your plan is good."

Shego: "Thank you."

Drakken: "But it's a little too obvious. It's too simple. It would give Kim Possible a quick end. That's too good for her. I want her to experience suffering before I destroy her."

Shego: "Then what's your plan." (Drakken begins to answer but Shego chimes in) "Reminding you that every plan you have ever had did not work in the end."

Drakken: (annoyed and irritated but holds it in) "I assure you that this time will be different."

Shego: "Uh-huh."

Drakken: (explodes) "Shego!"

Shego: "Fine, fine. Go on I'm listening."

Shego takes out her nail filer, removes her right glove and begins to file her nails. Drakken waits patiently all the while giving Shego a look.

Shego: "No really I'm listening."

Drakken: (sighing) "Why must you always do this? Fine. I agree it all starts with Kim Possible's new interest. We must do more reconnaissance in order to find out more about this Ronald who has captured young Kim Possible's heart. We must know his interest, where he likes to hang and things like that. We must know him better than he knows himself. Only then can we use him as bait to lure the fly into the spi…"

Shego: (without looking up or stopping her nail filing) "Stoppable."

Drakken: "Oh, don't worry. He'll get his but first…"

Shego cannot believe Drakken doesn't see the obvious. She stops her nail filing in frustration.

Shego: "We don't need to find out anything about Possible's love interest because we already know him."

Drakken: "We do?"

Shego: "Yes, we do." (Drakken gives her an incredulous, puzzled look) "Oh my… Look he's the sidekick."

Drakken: "I told you Stoppable will get his but first we…"

Shego: (angry and yells) "Stoppable is Ronald! Gah. Didn't you recognize the voice when it was talking to Possible about loving her?"

Drakken: (ponders) "Well, there was a familiar air of buffoonery to it but…" (then it hits him) "You're right. Why didn't you tell me?"

Shego: "Doy! It was so obvious. Why did you think I said that was interesting?"

Drakken: "I thought you were being sarcastic. You know I have difficultly telling whether or not you're sincere."

Shego: "A little more of the genius and a lot less of the mad would be good right about now."

Drakken: "You want genius, I'll show you genius."

He begins to rub his hands together in standard villainy form while contemplating a plan.

Drakken: "We'll separate the two lovebirds in order to capture the sidekick. Then when Possible comes to the rescue, I'll have a few surprises in store for her."

Shego: "Which will be?"

Drakken: "Oh, let's just say they will involve the information on the scanner, my latest doomsday device, and a rocket. But first things first, we need to lure them both away from each other and I think I know just how to do that."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim and Ron talk in front of Kim's locker at school. Kim wears her white shirt with the heart printed on the front, pink pants, and white sneakers, while Ron wears his green shirt and pants with his white sneakers.

Kim: "We're what now?"

Ron: (excited) "We're the special guests of honor to a party hosted by the suits and stockholders of Buenos Nachos. They want to thank us for saving Buenos Nachos from Drakken. It's about time too."

Kim: "And you know this how?"

Ron: "Got the phone call with all the low down this morning. It's just an informal party so you don't have to worry about what to wear but all the big shots will be there. This will give me the opportunity to lay down some ideas and concerns I have about where Buenos Nachos is going, where it's been. You know, help with the direction of the company."

Kim: (raising an eyebrow) "Ah-huh. So when and where is this party?"

Ron: "Tonight, at Buenos Nachos."

Rufus: (pops up from Ron's Pocket) "Ummm, nacos."

Ron: "Ah, yeah buddy. You got that right." (The two exchange a high five) "Probably, all the nacos we can eat."

Kim: "Hate to be the storm clouds on your sunny disposition, but don't you think this is kind of odd. All of sudden, they want to thank us by throwing a party in our honor and they tell us about it only a few hours before it takes place. Something's off."

Ron: "These people are busy with making quality foods, KP. It's lucky we're getting anything." (Kim gives him a look of are you kidding me) "All right, fine. It's too good to be true. There I said it. Happy now?"

Ron makes a pouting, disappointing face.

Kim: "Sorry, Ron, but this is an obvious trap. Now the question is who set it?"

Ron: "I guess the only way to find out is to go to the party. It's a win-win situation. If it's real, we stuff our faces and hang with the people responsible for running the greatest fast food chain ever, and if it's a trap, then we'll find out who set it."

Kim: "Slight problem with your logic, if it's a trap, we would be walking right into it. How is that a win-win situation?"

Ron: "You know, since we think it's a trap and the person who set it up might anticipate that we suspect it to be a trap, then he or she may not want us to go whereby we fall into their real trap by not going."

Rufus scratches his head trying to grasps what Ron had just said.

Kim: "I stand corrected. There is no problem with your logic because you weren't using any. Sorry Ron but I…"

Kim's locker beeps and she opens it to see Wade on the monitor.

Kim: "Hey, Wade, did you get those names?"

Wade: "I'm still on it. I should be done hacking into GJ's system by tonight. It then should hopefully be a piece of cake in finding out those names. Do you believe in coincidence?"

Kim: "Let me guess. Someone anonymously hit the site saying he or she has information about who was incarcerated at that prison."

Ron: "Prison?"

Kim: "Motor Ed totally destroyed a prison. Wade and I think it was to break someone out."

Ron: "Oh, right."

Wade: "You guessed correctly but you left out the part that he or she wants to see you and only you. If he or she sees anyone else, he or she bolts. Also, you have to be there at seven o'clock sharp. Otherwise, he or she's out of there."

Kim: "This could be a trap also. Two possible traps in one day, that has to so totally be a record."

Wade: "Two possible traps?"

Ron: "Ms. Negativity over here thinks that the party thrown in our honor at Buenos Nachos is also a possible trap, which starts at seven by the way. Hey, a possible trap and your last name is Possible, that's a pun. School's beginning to pay off."

Wade: "Riiight. Anyway, it does sound suspicious."

Kim: "They must both be related. Still, I guess the only way to find out is to go to investigate both events. I'll see our shy informant while Ron goes to this so called party." (turns to Ron) "Ron, please be careful. (Hands him the kimmunicator) I have another one at home. We'll stay in contact with Wade at all times. I don't want us to go in blind. Wade will be our eyes and ears. Right, Wade?"

Wade: "You got it."

Ron: "Don't worry Kim, I'll be careful. Besides, I got Rufus watching my back."

Rufus: (still in Ron's Pocket) "Uh-huh!" (gives a salute to Kim)

Kim: (smiling) "All right. And for good luck."

She slowly leans in and passionately kisses Ron on the lips.

Ron: (dreamily and still high from the kiss) "Booyah!"

He leans his back on the lockers and slowly slides down to the floor wearing a goofy smile.

* * *

Outside the local Buenos Nachos, Ron, dressed in his normal mission clothes consisting of a black shirt, grey cargo pants, black shoes, black gloves, brown belt and a light brown knapsack on his back, surveys the scene from behind a garage can in an alley across the street. The empty packing lot catches his attention while he holds the kimmunicator.

Ron: "Hmmm. No, cars or limousines. Looks like Kim was right, Rufus."

Rufus stands on Ron's shoulder with a disappointed expression on his face.

Rufus: "Aw, man."

Ron: "I know buddy. It was too good to be true. Whoever is up to this will pay for playing with our hearts like this."

Wade: "Ah, Ron?"

Ron: "Yo."

Wade: "Focus."

Ron: "Oh, right. You picking up any weirdness like electrical signals or gamma rays?"

Wade: "Do you even know what gamma rays are?"

Ron: "Ummmmmmm."

Wade: "Never mind. I am picking up electrical signals…"

Ron: "Ah-ha."

Wade: "…consisting of normal activity for a fast food restaurant."

Ron: "Oh."

Wade: "The only weird thing is I'm not seeing any heat signatures emanating from people."

Ron: "So what you're saying is…"

Wade: "The place is empty. No customers. No employees. Empty."

Ron: "And yet the place looks open."

Wade: "The place is open. The locking system isn't engaged."

Ron: "How's Kim?"

Wade: "She's about to reach the rendezvous now."

Ron: "Rendezvous? That's a school word isn't it?"

Wade: (groans) "She's about to arrive at the meeting site."

Ron: "Okay. Tell her Rufus and I are going in. Time to see what kind of sick freak would lure us into a trap using Buenos Nachos as the bait. Hasn't Buenos Nachos suffered enough?"

Kim: "Turn down the drama Ron."

Her voice emanates from Ron's kimmunicator.

Ron: "Kim?"

Wade: "She reached the meeting site."

Kim: "Please be careful you two."

Ron: "We always are KP." (Rufus and Wade give Ron a look) "All right, fine. Rufus is always careful."

Rufus travels back down into Ron's pant pocket while Ron signs off his connection with Wade, places the kimmunicator in his pocket, quietly leaves his hiding spot, and advances toward the empty Buenos Nachos.

* * *

Kim finds herself in the middle of an abandoned warehouse across town. Little ponds of light fill the floor as light from the outside leaks into the spacious room through the spaces and gaps created by the boards of wood that cover the warehouse's damaged windows.

Kim, wearing her white and blue advanced battle suit, had Wade scan the warehouse before she entered. His scans revealed that there was no one inside the warehouse. She felt uneasy from the get go and went on high alert. She slowly surveyed her surroundings but the darkness in the room seems to swallow her.

Kim begins to reach into her knapsack to retrieve her flashlight when a voice calls her name.

Wade: "Kim?"

Kim: "Ahhh!"

Wade: "Did I scare you?"

Kim: (sarcastic) "Oh no Wade, I only scream like that when I'm overwhelmed with joy."

Wade: "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm in GJ's computer system. Now All I have to do is find the right files. This might take a few… found them."

Kim: "Well that was fast."

Wade: "All right. Let's see who's on the list. Hmmm. Uh-oh."

Kim: "What?"

Wade: "You won't believe whose names are on here."

Kim: "Who?"

Wade: "It's… " (a beeping noise comes from Wade's computer) "Kim behind you!"

Kim quickly turns around and illuminates the area in front of her with her flashlight but finds only empty space. Suddenly, a figure slowly steps into the light of the flashlight. A man with black boots, a blue lab suit, and black gloves with a ring on one glove slowly immerses himself in the light until Kim sees his blue skinned face.

Kim: (eyes narrowing) "Drakken!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ron: (to Rufus) "This is like a bad dream I had once."

Ron soaks up the scene of an empty Buenos Nachos. He walks toward the unmanned cash registers and looks toward the back. He sees the grill, the soda machine, and the deep fryer being idle. Rufus climbs out of his pocket and onto the counter. A sad expression fills Rufus' face as an air of death fills the restaurant.

Ron: "I was the only person left in Middleton. There was no food and I was starving. Then the smell of nacos filled my lungs and I followed it here. I thought I found refuge and burst through those doors. Then a horrible site met me. I was ready to order… except there was no one to take it!"

Ron begins to cry as he places his head on the counter. Rufus tries to comfort him. Both fail to notice that someone has just entered the restaurant. Ron's kimmunicator beeps and Ron reaches into his pocket to answer it as he recomposes himself.

Ron: "Go Wade, and I want to point out that my eyes are red and watery not because I was crying. I had something get in my…"

Wade: "Ron, behind you!"

Ron: "Huh?"

Ron turns around just in time to avoid a green, glowing blast from colliding with his face. He and Rufus dive behind the counter as another green blast narrowly misses them.

Ron: "You okay Rufus? Rufus?"

Ron searches around him and horror fills his face as he sees his naked mole rat lying motionless while covered in a red liquid. Ron slowly lifts his beloved friend to his face.

Ron: "No! Rufus!"

At that moment Rufus, once prostrated upon Ron's hand, sits up.

Ron: "Ahhhh! Zombie mole rat!"

Ron drops Rufus on the ground which angers Rufus. He rubs his tail while mutters complaints at Ron. Ron picks up the still angry, red liquid covered mole rat and wipes a little of the red substance off with his gloved hand. He examines it closely.

Ron: "Hee, Hot sauce." (Rufus gives him an angry look) "Sorry about that Rufus."

Ron gently places Rufus in his pocket and searches for his kimmunicator but finds it damaged. Sparks fly and wires protrude from it. With the broken kimmunicator still in his hand, Ron slowly pokes his head over the counter. An all too familiar voice breaks the silence as Ron eyes widen in surprise and shock.

Shego: (with both hands glowing green) "Oh, look if it isn't the boyfriend."

* * *

Drakken: "Kim Possible, teen hero and the ever present thorn in my side."

Kim: "Yup, that's me." (places kimmunicator into her holster) "You're the reason Motor Ed demolished that prison. He was breaking you out."

Drakken: "Can't get anything past you."

Kim: "So, what did Motor Ed get for his troubles?"

Drakken: "Oh, some of my personally developed gizmos and devices."

He has a smog look on his face and looks at his hands.

Kim: (gives an incredulous look) "No, really. What was in it for him?"

Drakken: (annoyed but not going to fight over it) "Does that really matter?"

Kim: (assumes afighting stance) "Guess not since I'm so totally sending you back to prison and this time you'll stay there."

Kim prepares herself for an assault from Shego but nothing happens.

Kim: "So where's Shego? This seems like as good time as any to attack me or did you leave her in prison to rot?"

Drakken: "Of course not. Do you know what she would do to me if I did that? Shego is just doing a little erring for me but she sends her regrets that she couldn't be here. She did want me to ask how your shoulder is doing after that nasty hip check she gave you while you came home from school a few days ago."

Kim: "What?"

She remembers the phone company repair man hip checking her a few days ago. Then she realizes why she had the strange vibe of familiarity. Somehow the repair man was Shego in disguise.

Kim: "But how?"

Drakken: "My holographic imager." (a ringing emanates from his suit) "Oh, excuse me. I have been waiting for this call." (reaches for a cell phone inside his suit, pulls it out, and answers it) "Hello. Oh Shego it's you. You're where? And you picked up the special item? Oh, excellent. I'll be right there. What's that? Oh, yes she's right here." (looks at Kim) "She wants to talk to you."

Kim: "Take a message."

Drakken: "Now, Kimmie cub, that's rude."

Kim begins to fume when Drakken uses her dad's pet name for her. Drakken tosses the phone toward Kim who catches it with her free hand while still aiming her flashlight at Drakken with her other hand. She places the phone close to her ear.

Shego: (on the phone) "Hey, Kimmie, just wanted to say hi. How are you doing? I have someone here who wants to talk to you." (a brief silence)

Ron: (on the phone) "Help, Kim. I'm…"

Shego: (on the phone) "… sorry you just went over your minutes. Ta-ta." (hangs up the phone)

Kim lowers the phone and her anger begins to grow causing her to grip the phone so hard that the plastic begins to crack.

Kim: (almost toher boiling point) "If you do anything to Ron I swear…"

Drakken: "You are not in a position to make threats, Ms Possible. And frankly I don't appreciate that tone."

He produces a small hand held device with only a red button on top of it.

Drakken: "I think you need a cooling off period."

Drakken press the button and immediately light floods the entire warehouse. Six large synthodrones ready for combat surround them. Kim readies herself for the onslaught.

Drakken: "I do hope you remember my synthodrones. Unfortunately, these are older models but they will give you a challenge. I don't expect miracles though. When you're finished here, we'll be waiting for you on top of Mount Middleton. It's the large menacing lair on the highest peak. You can't miss it. Oh, and no authorities please. This will be a private get together. Otherwise I will perform the standard threat of if you call the authorities something terrible happens to your boyfriend, blah, blah, blah. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Drakken presses the top of the ring he wears on his ring finger and an advanced hover vehicle crashes through the roof of the warehouse. A rope ladder drops in front of Drakken, who grabs it. Immediately, the hover vehicle flies up and takes Drakken away.

Drakken: "Soon, Kimberly Ann, we'll see if you're all that. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Drakken's laughter echoes throughout the warehouse as the first of the synthodrones begins its attack on Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim runs toward the first synthrodrone and performs a flying jump kick, which knocks the drone on its back with Kim standing on its crest. As it hits the ground, she simultaneously uses the drone as a springboard and jumps forward, performing a forward flip plus a twist in the air that allows her to face the five other drones when she lands on her feet. The other five advance on her as the one she knocked on the ground starts to get back on its feet. Kim knows that unless you puncture the flexible, durable exoskeleton of a synthrodrone, it can be very difficult to defeat even one, much less six. She quickly scans around her environment and spies a broken piece of boarding lying on the ground behind her six synthetic foes. Kim runs toward the nearby wall, jumps, performs a wall bounce and flies over the heads of the synthrodrones. She flips in the air, lands feet first near the jagged edge piece of broken wood, and simultaneously, she picks it up, turns around, and throws it edge first at the nearest drone. The piece, added by the momentum of Kim's torque, flies through the air and punctures the drone's upper back. Yellow ooze steadily flows out the drone's puncture wound, and before the drone can remove its large thorn, it steadily deflates until it becomes just a pile of yellow ooze.

The five remaining drones spread out until they again surround her. Then they all simultaneously attack her, quickly closing the distance between themselves and Kim. Kim lifts her right arm over her head and fires a grappling line towards the ceiling. It wraps around one of the wooden rafters and immediately pulls her up toward the ceiling before the drones can grab and inflict pain on her. She pulls herself up on the wooden rafter beam, which begins to shake as she applies her weight on it. Kim notices the rusted metal supports on the unstable beam and the eager drones below it. She then jumps off the beam toward the floor and lands on her feet in a crouching position because of her momentum several feet away from the drones. Kim then gives the grappling line the strongest yank she can and pulls out the wooden beam. A small section of the ceiling, along with the beam, falls on the drones. A large dust cloud forms and slowly but surely dissipates. As it settles, Kim, detaching her grappling line, sees that the debris has crushed two of the drones with such force that yellow ooze has spattered against the walls and the ground. Some even has landed on her boot, which, with a disgusted look on her face, shakes off.

Kim: "Ewwww! So gross!"

She focuses her attention to the remaining three synthodrones who perform the same tactic as before. One splinters off to her right, another to her left, and the last faces her head on. Kim readies herself and quickly looks around for another way to reduce the numbers of her foes but the one on her left attacks before she can find anything of aid. It throws a left hook which Kim easily avoids by ducking; however, the drone kicks her in the middle of her stomach, which sends her fling in the air toward the drone to her right. The kick knocks the air out of her, but in mid-flight she manages to readjusts herself. Kim uses the momentum of the kick to flip over the head of the awaiting drone, grabs its shoulders, and performs a reverse monkey flip on the drone. The drone flies several feet in the air before it lands face first on the ground as Kim lands hard on her back. She barely has time to recover from the landing and the previous kick of the first drone when the third drone rushes at her while the other follows close behind. Instinctively, Kim trips the rushing drone using a told hold maneuver. It falls straight on its face. Kim quickly gets to her feet under her and somersaults over the head of the last drone. She lands on her feet, turns around, and sees all three synthrodrones in alignment with each other. Kim pulls out her already loaded cordless hairdryer slash grappling gun and fires a grappling hook right at the drone in front of her. The hook impales the first, then the second, and finally the last drone before it lands on the ground with a clang. All three drones deflate slowly as yellow ooze flows out of their puncture wounds until all that remains are three piles of yellow ooze in alignment. Kim detaches the rope from her cordless hairdryer and runs quickly out of the warehouse in order to save Ron and Rufus.

* * *

Inside Drakken's lair, Ron, tied to a chair, struggles to get free. Rufus explores his cage for weaknesses but finds none. After some time, both realize the futility of escaping on their own. As usual, Kim becomes their only hope. Suddenly, one of the many electronic doors opens and Drakken and Shego enter the room. Drakken, with a sick, evil grin on his face approaches Ron while Shego, crossing her arms, leans on the edge of a nearby table.

Drakken: "Ronald Stoppable!"

Ron: (narrowing his eyes) "Drakken!" (then has a surprise look on his face) "Hey! You remembered my name."

Drakken: (gets right up in Ron's face) "And you'll regret the day I ever remembered your name."

Ron: "Ummm… wouldn't that be today?"

Drakken: "Oh please. Do you think this will work with me?"

Ron: "What won't work?"

Drakken: "Engaging me in a mind game. I have an incredible intellect that has no equal. Do you have any idea what goes on in here?" (points to his head)

Ron: "Ummm… Do you?"

Drakken: "Of course I… "

Apuzzled look forms on his face while he still points to his head.

Drakken: "Wait, what?"

Shego: "He's got you there."

Drakken: "(frustration and anger boil over) "Grrrrr… Ahhh!" (points an accusing finger at Ron) "All right, you won this one, Stoppable."

Ron: "Won what?"

Drakken: "Oh-no. I'm not going to fall for another one."

Ron: "Another what? I'm not… Okay. Pause. Can't we just fast forward to the part where you tell me what your latest take over the world plan is?"

Drakken: "Oh, the details of my ingenious plan will shortly be revealed as soon as the guest of honor arrives. Until then, you'll just have to wait in suspense. What I will tell you is that this plan doesn't involve taken over the world."

Ron: "It doesn't?"

Drakken: (annoyed) "All right. This bit wasn't exactly funny at the start and it has quickly gotten old."

Ron: "What bit? I'm not tr…"

Suddenly, Shego stuffs a sock into Ron's mouth.

Drakken: "Thank you, Shego. Now where was I? Ah yes, my plan. I'll sum it up in one word, revenge, revenge on Kim Possible. Oh, but don't worry, Stoppable. I have something in store for you as well. Come Shego, we must prepare. Kim Possible will be here soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Outside the lair, several yards away, and hiding behind a boulder, Kim cautiously surveys the exterior of the lair for any visible signs of detection devices, while Wade scans the lair.

Kim: "Anything, Wade?"

Wade: "I'm reading massive energy surges emanating from the lair. It's interfering with my other scans. I'm sorry Kim. I can't tell you what to expect in there except something huge and powerful. The only sure thing is that it's a trap."

Kim: "No shock here, Wade, but what choice do I have? If I want to save Ron and Rufus I have to play Drakken's game and I'll have to win. I just wish my chances weren't as low as Ron's midterm grades."

Wade: "I might have just the thing to better your chances. Do you have your compact?"

Kim takes out her pink colored compact from her backpack.

Kim: "Do you even have to ask?"

Wade: "If you turn the top a full turn, you'll arm it."

Kim: "An explosive?"

Wade: "Something even better for this situation, an electro magnetic pulse grenade. The extremely powerful electro magnetic pulse it emits will permanently disable any electrical device."

Kim: "I take it I shouldn't be near it wearing my battle suit when it goes off."

Wade: "No, once set, you'll have three minutes to get out of the one hundred yard blast radius. Otherwise your battle suit will be reduced to just off the rack."

Kim: "Guess everything can't go your way. Still, it might definitely be useful. Thanks Wade."

Wade: "Good luck and be careful."

Kim: "I will." (turns off the kimmunicator) "Hand on Ron and Rufus, I'm coming."

Kim places the kimmunicator into her backpack and slides her compact in a slot located on her belt. She raises her right arm and fires a grappling line from her suit toward the top of one of the three towers of the lair. She then quietly climbs up toward the towers roof. There, Kim finds an access opening for the ventilation system. Using her laser lipstick, she removes the grate covering the access opening and enters the large ducts that aid in the lair's climate control. Kim crawls through the surprisingly spacious air ducts, traveling from room to room and peering through the air vents until she spies what she has been searching for. Kim's eyes narrow and her anger rises as she watches Drakken pacing back and force on a catwalk as Shego, leaning on a the catwalk's rail, reads the latest villain magazine.

Drakken: "Where is she? This is so like her making me wait to have my revenge. Doesn't she have any manners?"

Shego: (still reading her magazine) "Maybe your synthrodrones finished her off."

Drakken: (stops and turns toward Shego) "Yeah, and I'm popular with the ladies. Please Shego, either Kim Possible is up to something or…"

With their attentions preoccupied, Kim uses her lipstick laser to cut an opening in the air duct. She attaches a clamp with a rope to the edge of the new opening of the air duct and silently climbs down toward the ground.

The large room houses a supercomputer with a huge monitor, a control panel underneath the catwalk, and a papered covered desk in the corner. As her feet touch the ground, Shego looks up from her magazine and spots her.

Shego: "… she's right here."

Shego flings her magazine onto the catwalk. She jumps over the rail, lands several feet in front of Kim, and readies herself by activating her powers, indicated by her glowing hands. A sick smile develops on her face. Drakken turns around, leans over the catwalk's rail and looks down on Kim.

Drakken: "Kim Possible, nice of you to finally show up."

Kim: "Where's Ron?"

Drakken: "What? No hello, no how's it hanging or whatever you teenagers say nowadays? I'm hurt."

Kim: "If you really want to feel pain, come down here. It will so make my day."

Drakken: "I'll pass, but if you want your day made then wait until you see what I have in store for you."

Drakken reaches into his suit and pulls out a remote control. He first aims it at the ceiling and presses a button. The ceiling begins to part and the two halves slowly recede revealing the night sky. Drakken then points the remote toward the floor, and press another button. The floor begins to shake and Kim and Shego struggle to remain on their feet. A large circular platform rises slowly out of the floor through its circular opening. Resting on top of the platform, a large, sophisticated instrument activates and hums as electrical energy flows through it at an enormous rate. The platform continues its assent, passing the catwalk until it stops will above the opening in the roof. Drakken presses yet another button, and the instrument begins to slowly swivel on the platform until it stops at a predetermined position.

Drakken: "Do you like it? It's my particle canon, which fires an intense powerful beam that can instantly destroy anything I so choose. And I choose Middleton."

Kim: "You can't!"

Drakken: "I think I just did."

Kim: "Thousands of people will be lost if you fire that particle canon."

Drakken: "Yes and among them almost everyone you have ever cared about and loved. You can save them though. All you have to do is reach the control panel beneath this catwalk and press the big red button. But before you start with the heroine act, there's a price."

Drakken then aims the remote toward the floor and a smaller platform rises out of a different opening. On top of this platform stands a medium sized rocket supported by a circular ring platform and strapped around the rocket's middle by a single metal band, their arms pinned to their sides, are Ron and Rufus, who are a foot or so above the floor of the support platform. They struggle futilely as terror and horror begins to replace Kim's anger. Ron finally notices Kim and their eyes lock just as the platform finishes its assent, a few feet below the catwalk's height.

Ron: "Kim!"

Kim: "Ron!"

Drakken: "If you press that button, you'll deactivate my particle canon, thus saving Middleton and countless lives. But as a consequence, pressing that same button signals the rocket to fire and thus sending your devoted boyfriend and sidekick along with his rat thing up towards the stratosphere. Now I know what may be going in that pretty, little head of yours. You could first save your beloved buffoon and thus going with your heart's strongest desire. Unfortunately, thanks to Shego and the information she obtained by scanning your fancy suit, sensors imbedded within that platform will signal my particle cannon to fire the moment you get anywhere near it. You'll most likely save him, but you'll exchange his life for everyone else's in Middleton."

Kim: "You're… despicable and sick."

Drakken: "Oh, I'm not done yet. So save your insults."

Drakken press still another button on his remote and a large digital clock's crystals light up behind Drakken. It begins to countdown from five minutes and shows minutes, seconds, and milliseconds.

Drakken: "Once the clock reads all zeros, both the particle cannon and the rocket fire and you lose everything you hold dear. Whatever choice you make, you lose no matter what. So, choose. Sacrifice the one to save the many or sacrifice the many to save the one. Tough call, I would hate to be you right now. What's it going to be? Tick-toc Kimberly Ann, tick-toc. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Kim just stands motionless, downtrodden, shocked, and appalled at the situation Drakken forces on her. Everything slows down as Drakken's laughter seems to fade as though she travels miles from it. She looks up at the particle canon as it sits idle, at least for five more minutes anyway, and knows that she has to stop it. Otherwise, so many lives will be lost. In her head, she knows that this is the choice she has to make, but then she looks right at Ron. Her heart wants to choose him and to save him. Then it hits her. She became so focused on the problem that she nearly forgot she may have the solution. She looks down at her belt and slides out her compact and stares at it for what seems to be hours. Then Kim hears a familiar voice that has always been there throughout all her joys and struggles, and it pulls her back into reality.

Ron: "Kim, you have to stop that cannon. You have to save Middleton. Forget about me and Rufus. Save Middleton. Always remember that I love you."

Kim: "Ron, I know. I love you too but I'm not going to lose you or my family and friends in Middleton." (turns to Drakken) "Drakken, you forgot one thing."

Drakken: "Oh, and what's that?"

Kim turns the top of the compact and arms it. The clock reads three minutes and seven seconds.

Kim: "I always win."


	11. Chapter 11

Drakken and Shego see the change in her demeanor and realize that the compact might be more than meets the eye.

Drakken: "Shego! Destroy that compact!"

Shego fires several green blasts at Kim. Kim activates her suit's shield and the shield absorbs all of Shego's blasts. She places the now armed compact back into its compartment on her belt.

Shego: "You know I'm really starting to hate that suit."

Drakken: "Then let's make it a non-factor."

Drakken presses yet another button on his remote and four large pillars with circular rings traveling up each of them rise up at the four corners of the large room. The rings light up and pulse as a smooth humming sound emanates from them.

Drakken: "You didn't think that I would just stop with sensors based on the information on your battle suit would you? I also devised a way to disrupt the suit's electrical signals. It's now useless. Now Shego…"

Shego: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, destroy the compact. I got it the first time."

Shego rushes toward Kim and lunges at her, hands glowing green. Kim easily evades Shego by somersaulting over her. Shego tucks in before she hits the ground and rolls along the ground. Once her feet touch the ground after her first full roll, she propels herself toward a nearby wall. While in mid air, Shego repositions herself in order that her feet first touch the wall. Instantly, she performs a powerful wall bounce that makes her cover the distance in the air from Kim who just turns around to face Shego's next attack. Shego fires a barrage of green blasts at Kim while soaring toward her in the air. Kim dodges these by performing somersaults, backflips, and tumbles but loses Shego's position in the air relative to hers. Kim dodges the last blast and turns around just as Shego performs a flying kick right into Kim's chest. The kick knocks Kim several feet backward while Shego lands on her feet. Kim lands on her back and, before she can recover and get back on her feet, Shego quickly covers the distance between them. Just as Shego reaches Kim, Kim kicks her in the stomach from her position on the ground. This momentarily stops Shego who quickly recovers but not before Kim performs a leg sweep that knocks Shego off her feet and on her back. Kim gets on her feet just as Shego lifts her legs while simultaneously pushes off the ground with her hands and gets back on her feet.

The two then perform a series of kung fu punches, and kicks on each other while blocking and evading the other's attacks. After the series of attacks, Shego makes a grab for the compact with her glowing hand, but Kim sidesteps her, grabs her arm, pivots on her foot, and uses her momentum and strength to toss Shego several feet away. Kim then looks at the clock behind Drakken, which reads fifteen seconds. Kim then performs a somersault toward the middle of the room, lands on her feet while simultaneously removes the compact from her belt, and throws it in the air with ten seconds left on the clock. Drakken can only stare with a worried look on his face as the compact shoots straight up in the air. At the apex of its flight, the compact releases a huge two hundred yard diameter sphere of blue, pulsing light, which engulfs nearly the entire lair and the particle cannon. Drakken looks cautiously around the room and checks the clock. It reads seven seconds and stays that way. He looks up to see if his particle cannon remains active and finds that it continues its humming. He peers down and sees Kim Possible staring defiantly right at him with her arms crossed. Drakken then just gives an evil grin at her.

Drakken: "Well, done Kim Possible. You stopped the clock. But I'm afraid it was all for not. With this remote, I can fire both the cannon and the rocket. You still lose. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

While still laughing, Drakken presses yet a different button on his remote and suddenly… nothing happens. Drakken stops laughing and looks at his remote and presses the same button. Still, the expected results do not occur. He then starts pounding on the remote.

Drakken: "Come on. Why isn't this working? Grrrr… arghhh! Nooooo!"

While Drakken struggles with his now disabled remote, Kim makes her way to the rocket's support platform via the attached latter. She walks up to Ron and Rufus. Ron greets her with a smile, which Kim returns.

Ron: "Kim, you are like amazing!"

Kim: "It was no big. Now let me remove you two from that rocket. Then we can thank Drakken and Shego for this wonderful evening."

Ron: "Oh yeah!"

Rufus: "Heh, yeah!"

Kim reaches into another compartment in her belt to pull out the corrosive acid disguised as nail polish, but before she could pull it out Shego, recovering from the throw, jumps onto the platform from the middle of the latter right behind Kim.

Ron: "Behind you Kim!"

Kim turns around and faces Shego who just stands in a non-aggressive stance with her hands on her hips.

Shego: "Now before you get all ready to fight, let me just say I'm not going to fight you."

Kim: "What?"

Ron: "That really seems very un-Shegolike."

Shego: "Instead I'll do this."

Shego creates a glowing green ball and fires it through the space between the rocket and the support platform hitting the base of the rocket and ignites the boosters.

Ron: "Okay, that's Shegolike. Ahhhhhhhh!"

Rufus: "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The rocket begins to lift off and shakes the platform Kim stands on. She loses her balance and falls on the platform's floor.

Kim: "Ron!"

Kim struggles to get up onto her feet, but manages the task before she leaps up as high as she can, grabs onto Ron's shoulders and holds on as tightly as she can as the rocket takes off into the night carrying Kim, Ron, and Rufus with it. Shego, who jumped off the platform and onto the room's floor, watches with glee as the rocket makes its way to the heavens.

Shego: "So long losers! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"


	12. Chapter 12

The clear night sky twinkled of light that gave glimpses of an ancient past millions of years old. The half moon provided an unusually abundant amount of light. The city lights off in the distance paled in comparison to these stars and this moon. An air of calm, peaceful silence settled with the night and then merged with it, creating a tranquility never experienced by anyone for some time. A perfect, relaxing night was in the making until the roar of a rocket and screams of terror destroyed its creation.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The rocket shears the night sky. Kim struggles to hand on as the force of resisting air pounds at her from above. She manages to wrap her arms around Ron's neck while grasping her forearms with her hands as she wraps her legs around one of Ron's legs in an attempt to prevent herself from falling off the rocket but the forces pounding on the rocket and on her take their toll and her grip begins to loosen.

Ron: "Kim, hold on!"

Kim: "I'm trying!"

They scream at each other but the rocket's roar reduces their screams to almost inaudible whispers as the rocket carries the trio farther up into the atmosphere where the thinner air begins to affect their breathing. They become lightheaded and start to lose consciousness. Kim's grip weakens more and more as she starts to blackout when suddenly the rocket stops firing and its momentum slows down. The rocket halts and, for an instant, appears to be suspended in midair before it starts to fall straight back to Earth, repositioning itself into a horizontal position early in its descent. Riding on the top of the rocket's new position, Ron first recovers from the affects of their assent and Rufus soon follows.

Ron: "What? Where am…"

Rufus: "Ohhhhhh! Head rush."

Ron: "Rufus?" (looks around and realizes they are not ascending but descending) "Oh, great! Just when I thought my stomach was done moving. I hope you have a plan, Kim?" (no answer) "Kim?"

Kim's head just rests on Ron's shoulder; her eyes closed. Her body remains motionless except for the rise of her chest as she breathes in and out. Her arms remain wrapped around Ron's neck in a hug like manner but she barely maintains her hold.

Ron: "Kim? Come on KP, wake up!"

Rufus: "Wake up!"

Their voices seem so far away to Kim. Images of stars and blue light fill her head as she begins to stir and come back to the land of consciousness as the air whips around them.

Ron: "Please Kim, wake up! You have to wake up!"

Rufus: "Please!"

Their voices become louder and seem to be closer. They pull her back into consciousness and Kim opens her eyes.

Kim: "Ron? Rufuahhhhhh!"

She now sees that they are falling.

Ron: "All right Kim you're back! What do we do now?"

Kim tightens her hold on Ron with her left arm while removing her right arm. She reaches for her belt with her right hand and removes her nail polish.

Ron: "Maybe you should have done your nails before we were blasted into the atmosphere!"

Kim: (ignoring his comment) "Ron, hold this."

She places the nail polish in Ron's right hand wrapping his fingers around it. Kim then unscrews the cover and carefully paints a thin strip of polish onto the metal band binding Ron and Rufus to the rocket. She first paints a strip of polish near Ron's right arm. She reapplies more polish to the brush, carefully places the cover in her left hand as she repositions herself with her right arm around Ron. She paints another strip on the metal band, this time in-between Ron and Rufus. Kim then carefully paints one last strip of polish near Rufus' left and carefully repositions herself so that her left arm wraps around Ron's neck once again. She places the cover over the bottle of nail polish and screws the cover on. Kim removes the bottle from Ron's hand and places it back into a compartment in her belt.

Kim: "Now we wait."

Ron: "Wait for what?"

Steadily, the applied strips of nail polish begin to corrode the metal band, which bubbles and fumes at the application sites. Ron and Rufus feel their restraint weakening. Kim pulls at the metal band while Ron and Rufus writhe and wiggle as the nail polish continues to eat away at the metal. Finally, the band gives way, allowing Kim to pull out the sections of the band wrapped around Ron and Rufus and frees them. Kim then carefully sits up on the rocket in a straddling position as Ron does the same and faces her. Rufus carefully returns to Ron's pant pocket.

Ron: "Booyah, we're free!" (looks down) "And we're still falling!"

Kim: "Don't worry, Ron!"

Ron: "Don't worry? We're plummeting to our doom while sitting on a good sized non-firing rocket! And I don't even have a cowboy hat! At least it is so cool that the last thing I'm ever going to see is you, Kim!"

Kim: "Oh, that's so sweet, but Ron, I have this so covered!"

Kim grabs Ron's right wrist and simultaneously repositions herself in a crouching position on top of the rocket. She then pushes off the rocket and spreads her arms and legs out while maintaining her grip on Ron and begins to hover over the rocket and Ron as she slows down her descent.

Kim: "Hang on!"

Ron: "To what?"

Steadily, Ron begins to separate from the rocket as his descent velocity slows down. He spreads his arms and legs in the same manner as Kim and they free fall together as the rocket plummets down ahead of them toward the ground. The air whips around them stronger than before as Kim signals to Ron to ready himself, which he does with a nod. She lets go of his wrist and repositions herself in the air by flipping into an erect position with her feet pointing toward the ground and pulling in her arms to her sides and placing her legs together. Immediately, Kim drops faster and falls like a stone. She waits a few moments and flips, readjusting her positions so that her back faces downward and she's looking up at Ron, who is several feet above her. This reduces her velocity and she again spreads her arms and legs again, which reduces her speed even more. She appears suspended in mid air below Ron as they continue to fall. Ron prepares himself and tucks in his arms and legs in order to catch up to Kim. He goes head first and covers their separation very quickly and hits her squarely in the stomach. He wraps his arms around her as she does the same to him while they tumble in the air. Kim removes her right arm in order to reach her back pack's left strap with her free right hand. On the strap, lies a zipper, which she unzips to release a pull string. She grabs it and waits a few moments before she pulls it. Immediately, a parachute deploys out of her back pack and their velocity slows down to a near halt. The force of the deployment causes Ron to almost lose his grip, but he manages to hand on.

Kim: "Ron!"

Ron: "I'm okay."

Ron readjusts his position and wraps his arms around Kim's neck. In turn, Kim wraps her arms around Ron's torso as they gently drift down to the ground. They stare into each other's eyes for a few moments that seem like an eternity of bliss for them. After a while, Ron breaks the comfortable silence that only lovers can experience together.

Ron: "You know this is nice."

Kim: "Yeah, it is a beautiful night."

Ron: "Oh, really. I hadn't notice."

Kim: "Because we were blasted into the atmosphere by Shego."

Ron: "That and because I just can't take my eyes off of you. This night's beauty is bogus compared with yours, both on the outside and especially on the inside. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. Well, I will be when we land." (pauses and smiles) "Kim, I love you so much."

Kim: (returns the smile) "I love you too, Ron. So tell me, have you become more charming or is it because I'm seeing you differently now."

Ron: "A little of A and a lot of B."

Ron slowly moves his lips closer to Kim's and soon they experience a deep, long, love filled kiss as they continue to quietly drift down to earth. Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pant pocket and just watches the romantic scene. Soon Ron remembers something and gently pulls back.

Ron: "Ah, Kim?"

Kim: (perplexed) "Yeah?"

Ron: "Where did the rocket land?"

Kim: "Oh, right!" (looks down) "Where did it land?"


	13. Chapter 13

The night air rains down through the opening in the roof of his exposed lair as Drakken and Shego celebrate the presumed demise of their teen foe.

Drakken: "Oh, happy day! Finally, I, Dr. Drakken, have defeated Kim Possible!"

Shego: "Excuse me! I believe it was me who sent the lovebirds flying."

Drakken: "If you want to get all technical about it. The point is with no more meddling teen hero to foil my evil plans, I can take over the world! And I know just how to start. I'll threaten to destroy every major city in the world starting with Washington D.C. with my particle cannon unless the world bows down to me!"

Shego: "Particle cannon? Oh, you mean the one that doesn't work."

Drakken: "A minor glitch that, a long with someone's pessimistic attitude, won't bring my jolliness down."

Shego: "Your jolliness? Okay. And I don't see how not operational can be considered a minor glitch."

Drakken: "Oh, please Shego. All I have to do is replace the damaged firing circuitry and a few electrical doodads and then we start replacing all the major cities of the world with Armageddon sized craters."

Shego: "Electrical doodads? You know, I'm just going to let that go. But I will ask why your particle cannon is still humming if it isn't operational?"

Drakken: "That humming signifies that the energy supplied to the particle cannon before Kim Possible's compact release that electro magnetic pulse still remains in the cannon's energy storage compartments. The energy has no where to go if the particle cannon won't fire and eventually will build up to the point where it will cause a most spectacular explosion."

Shego: "And we're still here why?"

Drakken: "Don't worry Shego. The mechanism that supplies energy to the cannon became disabled a long with everything else in this lair from that electro magnetic pulse. As long as nothing disturbs those compartments, we'll cool."

Shego: (looks up) "Now would nothing include… oh I don't know… a rocket falling from the sky?"

Drakken: "That's a bit specific but yes that would…"

Drakken turns around just in time to see the rocket crash right into the particle cannon still sitting on its platform high above the room he and Shego are in. The particle cannon explodes with a thunderous roar as parts and components fly in every direction and rain down on Drakken and Shego, who run around to avoid the fallen debris, while the platform burst into flames. The flaming platform tips over and lands on the catwalk, which bends from the force, then collapses under the enormous weight and pulls out large sections of walls attached at both ends of the catwalk. Dust wells up and circulates through the air while the walls begin to fall into the room. The whole lair collapses within itself as the dust cloud grows, soon encompassing the entire site. When the cloud settles, debris and rubble surround a shock and stun Drakken and an unhappy Shego. Drakken surveys the scene around him and frustration builds up within in.

Drakken: "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Wade: (on the kimmunicator) "That should be the last of Drakken's bugs."

Kim sits down at her parents' dinner table in their kitchen as she adds a small, black metallic device to a small pile on the table while holding her new kimmunicator. It is late in the afternoon and a day after their rocket ride. Ron sits next to her and places another bug on the pile as Rufus performs his share of the work by tossing one of the devices onto the pile.

Rufus: (dusting off his hands) "All done."

Wade: "Now point the kimmunicator at the pile, and I'll deactivate them."

Kim points the kimmunicator at the pile of recovered listening devices and a red beam shoots out from the kimmunicatorengulfing it for a few seconds.Then the beam deactivates.

Ron: "You know I'm shocked that Drakken would bug your house."

Kim: "Why? Drakken's a villain."

Ron: "Oh, I'm not shocked that he did it. I'm just shocked that he didn't do it sooner. I mean come on. You know where your arch foe lives. Wouldn't hurt to have a little heads up on what's going down."

Kim: "He's Dr. Drakken, not Captain Obvious. Speaking of which, did Global Justice capture him when you gave them the location of his lair?"

Wade: "When they arrived, they only found a pile of rubble. No Drakken or Shego anywhere. As for your rocket, there were no reports of any objects falling from the sky. It must have landed in an unpopulated area."

Kim: "That's good. The rocket part not the Drakken and Shego still out there part."

Ron: "So what do you think cause Drakken's lair to become a pile of rubble?"

Wade: "I guess when the pulse engulfed the particle cannon; it must have damaged the circuitry of the energy storage compartments. If anything major happened to those compartments…"

Kim: "A spectacular light show results?"

Wade: "If by light show you mean explosion, then yes."

Ron: "Hey Wade, what about Kim's super suit? How long will it be on the shelf?"

Wade: "Unfortunately, that electro magnetic pulse fried all its circuits. It's unsalvageable. I have to build a completely new suit, which I would have to do anyway since Drakken has the schematics for this suit and knows how to neutralize it. It might be awhile."

Kim: "No rush Wade. I was doing the teen hero thing way before the development of the battle suit. I think I can manage without it for the time being. The only thing I so could not do without are you guys. Thanks."

Wade: "Don't mention it."

Rufus: "Welcome."

Ron: "You're welcome Kim but you know I was hoping you would express your gratitude in a different way."

Kim: "Oh, you would?"

Ron: "Now I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do but…"

Kim places her kimmunicator flat on the table and cups her hands around Ron's face and gently pulls him into a passionate kiss. Rufus leans on a salt shaker standing on the table top and just contently stares at the scene unfolding. Wade only sees the ceiling of the kitchen but knows what is happening. After a few moments, the two slowly pull apart from their embrace.

Kim: "Does that do anything for you?"

Ron: "Actually, I was hoping you would buy us some grande sized nacos at Buenos Nachos, but that so totally rocked more."

Kim: "Glad you approve."

Wade: "Ah, I hate to interrupt but the site just got a hit. Someone needs your help. A leading research scientist for the military has gone missing."

Kim: "Wade, set us up a ride. We're on our way."

Wade: "All ready done."

Kim: "Please and thank you." (turns off the kimmunicator) "You guys ready?"

Ron: "Always beside you Kim."

Rufus: "Ah-huh."

Kim: "Then let's go."

Kim and Ron get up from the table and dash out of her parent's kitchen to the location of their waiting ride, which will carry them to their next mission.

The End


End file.
